


But You're Straight?

by publius_ham



Series: sappypotter's prompts [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Like, M/M, NSFW, Voyeurism, but this is definitely smut and ye be warned, kinda - they're in a public place being dirty, not very explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/publius_ham/pseuds/publius_ham
Summary: Harry Potter was too damn pretty for anyone’s good.And Draco considered it his job to shut him up.ORDraco accidentally says something and Harry reacts, probably traumatizing the entire Hogwarts student body in their wake.





	

Harry Potter was too damn pretty for anyone’s good.

He had this “ _I just had very wild and satisfying sex and it sure as hell wasn’t with you_ ” hair, eyes that shone so bright Malfoy regularly walked into doors and walls due to being blinded, and his _body_ … sure, Harry Potter was smaller than he was, but… those legs. Those _hands_. That bloody arse.

It wasn’t fair.

“Honey,” came a chirpy voice from beside Draco, “you’re drooling.”

“Am not.”

“It’s on your shirt.”

Draco immediately looked down, panicked, until Pansy’s laughter ringed in his ears. “Oh,” he grumbled, “I really do hate you.”

“No, you don’t,” Pansy sang, a cheeky grin on her face. “Who else is there to rub your back whenever Potter gets you all riled up again?”

She was too Slytherin for her own good.

If Draco wasn’t so pitifully gay, he would’ve married that girl.

“Potter doesn’t get me riled up.”

She snorted so loud Draco worried about her brains for a second. “And I’m not a girl. Honey, we all know you’re basically in love with -”

“Shut up!” Draco quickly put his hand on her mouth, looking around to be sure no one overheard them. (They were sitting in class, after all.) “Two things. One, don’t discuss things like this so loudly, someone could hear you.” She rolled her eyes, making no effort to get away. “Two, I am not in love with Potter! Just because I am _gay_  doesn’t -”

“They chm heahrf hyou!”

Draco grinned. “I’m sorry, what’s that?”

Then, with only a warning of a mischievous glance in Pansy’s eyes, she licked his palm.

“OH MY _GOD_!” Draco jumped up from his seat, his heart in his throat, “oh my - Circe, Pansy, what the actual -”

“ _Mr. Malfoy_!” Professor Slughorn suddenly shouted, and Draco stilled, his hands still in the air and one of his feet on his seat. (How did he even get here?) “Will you please keep silent, and sit - _down!_ ”

Draco cleared his throat, ignoring the obvious blush on his features. “Yeah, I’ll - okay.”

Before he did, however, he couldn’t help himself, and he glanced over where Potter was sitting.

And his heart caught in his throat.

Potter was staring at him, but… his eyes were wide, his mouth was open, and he looked breathless, as if someone had just punched him in the gut. 

Draco would’ve thought Potter to have completely gone mental - it wouldn’t be the first time for one of his infamous mental breakdowns - if it weren’t for the entirety of the other students, mirroring Potter’s gaze, as if Draco had just announced to them that he felt rather Gryffindor-loving.

“Er, Pansy?” he croaked, finally sitting down. “Why are they all staring at me like that?”

“Because, honey,” she said softly, “they all heard you.”

_Oh_ , Draco thought, feeling as though his life had finally ended. _Fuck_.

The class couldn’t end fast enough. 

Draco just kept his head down, purposefully Not Looking in Potter’s direction (fully aware of the fact that Potter _was_ Looking at him) while he chopped and stirred and waited. 

When the bell rang Draco practically ran, hoping that Pansy would get the hint and get his stuff for him, because he couldn’t, he couldn’t stay there, with Potter’s gaze on him and the entire class knowing he was gay -

“Malfoy!”

That mother _frick_ - “Potter,” Malfoy groaned, stopping halfway on the stairs. He had almost made it to the common room. Of course Potter would catch up, the bloody ponce. “What do you want?”

“I, shit, listen.” Potter ran up the stairs three steps at a time - how was he doing that, he wasn’t _that_ tall, it wasn’t fair - and halted just in front of Draco. His face was red, he was out of breath and he was sweating - _why_ did Draco think he was so bloody gorgeous again? “I overheard you in class.”

“I gathered.”

“And I was thinking -”

“That must be hurting you.”

“Malfoy,” Potter hissed, without any real malice, “shut up and let me finish, will you?”

Draco rolled his eyes, hoping to look more calm than he felt, and he leaned against the wall. “Fine. Go on.”

“Okay. Thank you.” Potter took a deep breath, and he looked down at his hand. Was he nervous? “I, I just - I always thought… and then you said you were _gay_ , and -”

“Potter, spit it out, please, I haven’t got all day.”

“You said that… but you’re straight, Malfoy! I wear to Merlin you’ve always been straight, I’ve watched you for _years_ -”

Oh, my, god. 

Draco’s logical thought stopped right _there_.

_Potter was nervous._

He was fidgeting with his hand, the red blush on his cheeks wasn’t there because of fatigue but of embarrassment, and his eyes were looking anywhere but at Draco’s face.

And something in Draco snapped, and he grabbed Potter and he smacked the other boy against the wall with so much force Potter groaned out loud.

“What the fuck, Malfoy -”

Harry Potter was too damn pretty for anyone’s good.

And Draco considered it _his_ job to shut him up.

As soon as Draco’s mouth collided with Potter’s, the rest of the world disappeared. Something in Draco acknowledged the sound of Potter’s books falling on the floor, or the loud sound of other students talking somewhere - but he literally couldn’t care less.

All he could hear was Potter’s ragged breathing, all he could feel was Potter’s hands just roaming everywhere, on Draco’s arms, sides, his arse, his nails scratching painfully on every patch of skin he could find.

Draco couldn’t be close enough.

He didn’t care that he was probably bruising Potter.

_He had to get closer._

Potter, very obviously feeling the same, ripped at his shirt, trying to pull it off or tear it apart, Draco wasn’t sure (and he didn’t really care, as long as Potter could put his hands back on him right _now_ -)

Then, without a warning, Potter suddenly sagged, his arms and legs shaking, and his breath left him, Draco’s name like a prayer on his lips.

Apparently, Potter liked to have his arse tended to.

Grinning to himself Draco squeezed harder, grazing his teeth on Potter’s teeth.

The moan that ripped through Potter was phenomenal.

(If Draco wasn’t desperately gay for him, this sound alone would do it for him.)

The kissing turned sloppy now, their teeth clashing and the breathing so loud Draco was sure everyone in the castle could hear them - but he didn’t care because Potter was so loud and hot and his heartbeat was all around Draco, beating with the rhythm of a crashing crescendo, and _god_ he was so turned on -

“Potter,” Draco whispered against his lips, pulling up Potter’s skin - he was so hot, everything flared hot - “I have to ask -”

“What,” Potter breathed, tugging Draco even closer, exposing his neck.

Draco immediately went for it, kissing and biting at Potter’s skin, hoping that the marks would stay there, would make Potter _his_ -

“What,” Potter repeated, his voice more a moan. “What did you -”

“Well,” Draco said in-between kisses, his hands moving back to move Potter’s arse, “I was just wondering -”

“Fucking hell, Malfoy,” Potter took a deep breath, his chest heaving up and down, and he pulled Draco’s face to look at him. “If you don’t shut up and start kissing me right _now_ I swear to god -”

Draco grinned. He was breathing like a maniac, his tie somewhere ripped off on the floor, his shirt half undone, and he grinned as if this was the best bloody place on earth to be. “But,” he said in a seemingly innocent tone, “you’re straight.”

“You are a git,” Potter snapped, but grinned back. Then, as if struck with a sudden burst of courage, he grabbed Draco’s hand and put it on his crotch without further ado, and said, “I’d beg the fucking differ.”

“Potter -” Draco grumbled, all his blood immediately flowing down. “You -”

“Draco,”

“Yes?”

“Shut up, and kiss me.”

And like a good boy, Draco did exactly that.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me at [Tumblr](https://www.sappypotter.tumblr.com) / [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/sappyEliza)
> 
> Original post: [here](http://sappypotter.tumblr.com/post/154546059852/do-you-think-you-could-do-but-youre-straight)


End file.
